Uma nova chance de amar
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Oneshot de Love Hina, se passando logo depois que Keitarô volta dos Estados Unidos, narrado por uma OC. Espero que gostem.


**Uma nova chance de amar**

Muitas vezes, a gente pensa que amará uma pessoa para sempre. Mas com o tempo, percebe que ela não é sua alma-gêmea. Muitas vezes, nem precisa de muito tempo para perceber isso.

Meu nome é Hannah. Hannah Mc Dougall.

Não estranhem o fato de eu ter o mesmo sobrenome que Sarah Mc Dougall, pois sou irmã da mãe dela. Ou seja, tia dela. Fui para a pensão Hinata quando Seta, o pai adotivo de Sarah, e a própria decidiram ir para o Japão, terra natal de Seta, e como eu adorava viajar para outros países, decidi ir junto como se fosse um programa de intercâmbio.

Mas eu não esperava me apaixonar.

O nome dele era Keitarô Urashima, gerente da Pensão Hinata, que atualmente é meu lar. Keitarô havia aceitado o trabalho de Seta como carregador, e foi assim que eu o conheci. Sarah não gostou muito dele, mas eu até que era bem amigável com ele.

No final, quando Sarah foi deixada na Pensão Hinata, decidi ficar também. Não só pra cuidar da Sarah, mas também porque havia me apaixonado por Keitarô. E eu não era a única. Não deixei de perceber que todas as meninas da Pensão Hinata estarem apaixonadas por ele.

Entretanto, o coração de Keitarô tinha dona: Naru Narusegawa. E eu sabia que era ciumenta, então preferi guardar meus sentimentos pelo Keitarô a sete chaves. Pelo visto, estava fazendo um bom trabalho para esconder o que sentia, pois ninguém nunca me perguntou se eu estava a fim dele. E por um bom tempo, achei que nunca revelaria meus sentimentos, até que uma conversa que ouvi mudou tudo.

Era uma linda tarde, e eu decidi ir ao banho de água termal. Mas quando estava entrando, ouvi vozes, e as reconheci serem de Naru e Kitsune. Eu sabia que escutar a conversa dos outros era errado, mas fiquei curiosa quando percebi que estavam falando do Keitarô, que tinha acabado de voltar dos Estados Unidos com Seta.

**Kitsune: **Naru, você acha que o Keitarô ainda te ama?

**Naru: **Mas é claro que sim! Por que acha que não?

**Kitsune: **Porque ele parece meio distante de você. Será que não está interessado em outra garota da pensão?

**Naru: **Ah, Kitsune, por favor! Que garota da pensão seria idiota o bastante para competir comigo? Nenhuma delas tem chance com o Keitarô. Ele está na palma da minha mãe

Fiquei indignada com o que ouvi. Falando assim, parecia até que a Naru estava pensando no Keitarô como se ele fosse um objeto! Foi aí que decidi: chega de esconder meus sentimentos. Ia dizer ao Keitarô exatamente como me sentia.

Com essa decisão na cabeça, fui ao quarto dele e, ao contrário da maioria na pensão, bati na porta.

**Keitarô: **Quem é?

**Eu: **A Hannah!

**Keitarô: **Pode entrar.

Entrei no quarto de Keitarô e, quando ele se virou pra mim (estava sentado no Kotatsu de costas pra porta), parecia meio surpreso. Não entendi o porquê, até lembrar que estava de cabelo solto. Sempre o prendia num coque, então era a primeira vez que Keitarô me via de cabelo solto.

**Keitarô: **O-oi Hannah! Você... ficou muito bonita com o cabelo solto.

**Eu: ***sorrindo timidamente* Obrigada, Keitarô. Isso foi muito gentil.

**Keitarô: **Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Foi aí que percebi que não sabia como começar. Não podia dizer de cara que gostava dele! O mesmo iria levar um susto! Então decidi dizer indiretamente.

**Eu: **Eu estou aqui em nome de uma amiga. Você sabe quem ela é, mas a mesma me pediu pra não dizer seu nome.

**Keitarô: **Uma amiga? E o que ela quer comigo?

**Eu: **É que ela...

Naquele momento, até pensei em desistir, mas algo me fez continuar. Provavelmente, meus sentimentos por Keitarô.

**Eu: **Ela disse que admira muito sua persistência, pois apesar de ter sido reprovado três vezes na Toudai, você não desistiu e lutou pelo que queria, e ela também admira seu jeito amigável e simpático, sempre se preocupando com os outros, mesmo que eles não façam o mesmo por você. Por fim, ela completou que teria muito orgulho de ser sua namorada e que o ama mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Quando terminei de falar, senti como se tivesse tirado um grande peso das costas. Finalmente havia dito ao Keitarô como me sentia em relação a ele, mesmo que indiretamente. Ao voltar a olhar para Keitarô, notei que ele estava com o rosto vermelho e de olhos arregalados!

Foi aí que fiquei com medo. Será que o havia ofendido? Mas meu medo se tornou surpresa quando notei lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos de Keitarô. E ele estava sorrindo, o que indicava que estava chorando de alegria!

**Keitarô: **Ela acha tudo isso de mim? De verdade?

**Eu: ***corada* S-sim. Você... quer conhece-la ou algo assim?

**Keitarô: **Não precisa, eu sei quem é.

Pra minha surpresa, Keitarô agarrou minha mão.

**Keitarô: **Mas nunca pensei que você falaria tudo isso sobre mim.

Aí que eu fiquei vermelha como um pimentão mesmo!

**Eu: **Você... sabe que sou eu?

**Keitarô: **Agora eu sei.

**Eu: **Mas eu pensei... pensei que gostava da Naru!

**Keitarô: **Eu gostava da Narusegawa, não nego isso. Mas com o tempo percebi que, apesar de acha-la bonita e inteligente, não era amor o que eu sentia por ela. Apenas admiração.

**Eu: **Então... aceita namorar comigo?

**Keitarô: **Com uma condição!

**Eu: **Qual?

**Keitarô: **Que, mesmo que nosso relacionamento não dê certo, a gente continue sendo grandes amigos.

**Eu: ***abrindo um sorriso* Eu aceito.

Com isso, trocamos um beijo. O primeiro da minha vida. E no final, Keitarô teve que dizer à Naru que não a amava mais. Ela acabou não aceitando isso muito bem, e menos ainda o fato dele ter virado meu namorado, mas não liguei muito.

Afinal, todo mundo merece uma nova chance de amar.

FIM!


End file.
